


Delivery

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy Dialogue, Cheesy Porno Scenario, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, This is either the best or worst thing I've ever written, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted an excuse to write the worst dialogue ever. This is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

Kenshi had custody of Takeda for the weekend which left Hanzo home alone. He never noticed how spacious the house was until the boy was away. The break from parenthood would seem welcome at first, but after the second cup of wine while taking a bubble bath, Hanzo felt incredibly lonely.

And horny.

(Probably due to the wine.)

Desperate for company, Hanzo did the only thing that made sense; he made a phone call. Within thirty minutes of that phone call (and two more glasses of wine), there was a knock at the door. Hanzo quickly slipped on his golden silk bathrobe, the only thing keeping him decent.

After tying the robe closed, he opened the door. “Hello,” he said in a husky voice.

“I have a delivery for Mr. Hasashi, one pizza with _extra sausage,_ ” The pizza delivery man spoke in a deep voice. He stood a few inches above Hanzo and his company-issued shirt looked like it was two sizes too small for his biceps.

“Thank you.” Hanzo handed the man just enough money to cover for the pizza before setting it down on a counter. He rested his hands against the door frame and leaned his hips to one side. “I'm afraid I don't have enough to tip you.”

The delivery man placed one hand above Hanzo's on the door frame. “I think we can work something out.”

A smile crossed Hanzo's lips. “What do you have in mind?”

The man caressed Hanzo's face. “You could show me what's under that robe.”

Hanzo blushed and covered his face in fake modesty. “But, I don't even know your name!”

“Kuai Liang.” He lifted up Hanzo's chin and gave him a quick kiss before leaning in and whispering. “Remember it, you'll be screaming it later.”

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Kuai's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “Hanzo,” he whispered.

Kuai hummed in acknowledgment and pulled Hanzo back into a kiss. His hands quickly slid down the shorter man's back and cupped the muscles of his ass. Hanzo gasped in surprise allowing Kuai to slip a tongue into his mouth, getting a faint taste of the wine the man had been indulging in. They pulled apart, each gasping for breath.

“Come inside,” Hanzo said between pants.

“I intend to,” Kuai said with a cheeky grin.

Hanzo again blushed and led the man in to the house, closing the door behind him. They barely got two feet in before Kuai's hands were on Hanzo again. Kuai slipped his hands inside the front of Hanzo's robe and massaged his pecs. His hands were cold, far colder than Hanzo expected and he hissed at the sensation. When Kuai's thumbs began teasing his nipples, Hanzo had to brace himself on a counter to not fall over. The tall man's hands were so cold, but they made him so  _hot_ .

Kuai moved closer so that his groin rubbed against Hanzo's ass. He was already half hard and Hanzo's eyes widened and he let out a gasp as he felt the massive girth. It must have been a trick caused by the fabric, surely the man's cock was not as huge as it seemed.

With a chuckle, Kuai said, “That's all me, hot stuff.”

He ran one hand down Hanzo's chest and rubbed at his thigh, his wrist barely brushing against Hanzo's hardening dick. Using his teeth, Kuai slipped the robe off of Hanzo's shoulder. He placed light pecks on the exposed flesh before playfully biting down. Hanzo moaned and tilted his head to the side, allowing Kuai greater access to his neck. The taller man placed hungry kisses and sucks along Hanzo's neck working his way up to his ear.

“Spread your legs,” he hissed.

Hanzo did as he was told. He felt the other man slide down his body then lift up his robe. Cold hands spread his ass cheeks apart and he gasped at the sensation. Suddenly, there was a warm and wet feeling as Kuai began licking his hole. Hanzo's legs trembled in pleasure and he had to tighten his grip on the counter, turning his knuckles white. A sharp pain at his thigh made his let out a yelp. Kuai had bitten him.

“Turn around,” Kuai commanded.

Kuai swatted Hanzo's ass as the shorter man turned. Without hesitation, Kuai began sucking Hanzo's cock. To Hanzo's surprise, Kuai seemed to have no difficulty taking the full length into his mouth. The taller man bobbed his head up and down then slowly inserted a finger into Hanzo's entrance. There was a hitch in his voice and he moved his hands to grip Kuai's hair. Two more fingers were inserted. They quickly found their way to Hanzo's prostate, making him let out a yelp.

“ _Kuai_ ,” Hanzo moaned, “I... I'm... gonna...”

Kuai swirled his tongue around the head of Hanzo's cock. He hummed, sending small vibrations down the length. Hanzo's breaths became hiccuping sobs as he tangled his fingers in Kuai's hair. The shorter man cried out, spilling his seed into Kuai's mouth. The taller man continued to gently suck him off until the last of the aftershocks had passed.

With a hard gulp, Kuai swallowed all of Hanzo's cum. He grinned at the panting man. “I hope you aren't done.”

Chest heaving, Hanzo shook his head weakly.

Kuai stood up and pulled Hanzo into a kiss. “Good. 'Cause I still have plans for you.”

Pulling his shirt over his head, Kuai began to unbutton his jeans when a hand stopped him.

“May I?” Hanzo asked, his voice still weak.

Kuai smiled and stretched his hands back behind his head. “Be my guest.”

Hanzo undid the button and zipper of Kuai's jeans. His hand shook a little in anticipation as they lowered the pants and underwear in one movement. Hanzo lowered himself to his knees as he tugged Kuai's clothing off.

He looked up at Kuai's massive girth and let out a gasp. “It's so big!”

Kuai gave a pleased hum at the comment. He stepped out of his pants and ran a hand through Hanzo's hair. Hanzo placed a light kiss to the tip of Kuai's penis and gave it a tentative lick.

“You don't have to do that,” Kuai said.

Hanzo ignored him and took the head into his mouth, his hands wrapping around the base. His mouth made wet slurping noises as he sucked on Kuai's cock, hands jerking the length that he was unable to take in. Kuai rolled his head back, his fingers threaded through Hanzo's long hair. Unfortunately, Hanzo's jaw began to get sore and he had to stop. He continued to stroke, his thumb rubbing around the sensitive head.

Kuai pulled Hanzo's hair back, making the man look up. “I've got a better idea. Stand up.”

Hanzo rose to his feet. Kuai lifted him up by the waist and set him on the counter.

“Lay back,” Kuai purred.

“What are you planning?” Hanzo purred as he leaned back.

Kuai ran a hand down Hanzo's chest, stopping to untie the know that still tried to hold Hanzo's robe closed. “What indeed.”

The taller man hooked an arm under one of Hanzo's legs and slowly entered the man, sighing as he did so. He began a slow and gentle rhythm as he thrust into the shorter man, a hand wrapping around Hanzo's rapidly hardening cock.

Hanzo whimpered when he was penetrated. Hands, desperate to find something to grab, began to crumple up his robe.

Kuai moved both of Hanzo's legs to his shoulders enabling him to slide in deeper. He pounded into him faster. Kuai's hand found Hanzo's and he intertwined their fingers.

“ _Oh. Hanzo_ ,” he said breathlessly.

“ _Kuai_ ,” Hanzo whined.

It didn't take long before Kuai came, seed spilling inside of Hanzo. His voice caught in his throat and he nearly sobbed as he rode out the waves of pleasure. With a few more pumps, Hanzo came for the second time. Crying out Kuai's name as electricity surged through him.

Kuai withdrew from the man and lowered himself on top of him, still panting. They lay like that until the sound of the door caught their attention.

“Hey, mama Hasashi, I'm home.” Frost sounded irritated, as she did whenever speaking with Hanzo. She put one foot in the door before stopping in her tracks.

Hanzo went still, his face completely red.

Kuai smiled awkwardly at his adopted daughter. “Hi, honey.”

Frost was silent for a moment longer. “I'm spending the night with Cassie.” She turned and left, screaming something about having the worst parents ever and how her new step-father was the scum of the Earth.

“I forgot she was coming home from college.” Hanzo covered his face with his hands.

Kuai laughed, “Me too.”

“She's never going to speak to me again.”

“Probably not.”

 


End file.
